Foiling the Frame
by CheerfulChemist
Summary: I figured out a way that Castle could show that the video feed had been tampered with in Probable Cause. This story starts after Tyson Visits Castle's cell. Castle still has to prove his innocence. AU As usual I own nothing but wish I did. Follow me on Twitter @CheerfulChemist
1. Chapter 1

Foiling the Frame

Chapter 1

Richard Castle sat on the hard bench with his head in his hands. The fingerprints, the barbed wire, the e-mails, the video of him buying jewelry, how could it have happened? Someone had constructed a frame so thorough that he doubted that even Beckett still believed him. And then Tyson was there, taunting him, telling him that he would die in the aptly named Tombs the next day. The video surveillance had been disabled. There was no one who could see him or hear him. There was no one who could help him. Even if Beckett still believed him, she'd be helpless.

"You'll be dead," Tyson had said triumphantly as he left.

It wasn't going to happen. Castle didn't know how long it would be before the security cameras were reactivated, but he had to do something. He banged his nose against the wall. Damn! This had to be the one time it wouldn't bleed. He banged harder. He saw stars, but the blood flowed, covering his fingers. He wiped them on the wall, writing 3XK in the sight line of what should have been the video feed.

Blood flowed down Castle's shirt and fell in splatters on the floor. He called for help, but there was no response. That might be a good thing. It meant that Tyson had not yet reactivated the system. His plan could work. He lay down on the hard metal and tilted his head back, waiting for the flow to stop.

Beckett came early in the morning, gasping at the sight of Castle covered in blood. "It's all right Kate," Castle said opening his eyes and sitting up."It was Tyson! He was here last night. He's behind all of this. He was in the loft. God! He even watched us making love. Kate, he wants me at the Tombs so he can have someone kill me."

"Castle why didn't you call for help?" Beckett asked.

"That's just it. He disabled the surveillance. That's why I had to do that," Castle told her indicating what he had written on the wall. "It won't be on the surveillance. It will prove that Tyson tampered with it."

"I'll check on that," Beckett told him, "and I'll get a medic in here to look at you."

"Thank you," Castle whispered, sticking his fingers through the bars.

"Beckett covered his fingers with hers. "Always."

* * *

3XK suddenly appeared on the wall of Castle's holding cell. "There!" Beckett pointed as Captain Gates looked on, "just like Castle said. The surveillance was off."

"I'll accept that, Detective," Gates told Beckett, "and I'll call the D.A., but it doesn't disprove any of the other evidence against Mr. Castle."

"Thank you sir," Beckett said. "If you can just get us a little more time, I'm sure we can find the evidence that Tyson is behind everything."

As Beckett looked on, A.D.A. Toni Gonzalez watched the video on the screen in Gates' office. "Captain Gates, there is no way that I'm going to drop the charges against Mr. Castle on the basis of a glitch in your surveillance system. But this does introduce a small element of doubt. I will allow Mr. Castle to stay in the custody of the NYPD for another 24 hours. If you haven't found any exculpatory evidence by then, he will be going to Central Booking and the Tombs."

* * *

"Castle," Beckett called as he lay on the bench, his arm covering his eyes.

"Beckett, what's happening?" Castle asked, sitting up.

"The D.A.'s giving us a day to find something," Beckett explained. "You get to stay here while we look. Ryan, Espo, even Gates, we're all working on this."

"Kate," Castle said, "I need to work on it too. I know Tyson as well as anyone. I can't just do nothing."

"I'll talk to Gates," Beckett told him, looking at his shirt, now encrusted with brown stains. "I'll call Alexis too. She can bring you some clothes with a little less blood on them."

Castle smiled. "I don't know, I think these make me look butch."

Kate smiled back. "Yeah, but we don't need you to scare the other prisoners."

* * *

"Mr. Castle," Gates instructed as he was freed from his cell, "you need to stay on this floor of the building. Detective Beckett will be responsible for you, so if you try to leave, it will be her head. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Captain," Castle responded. "I'll be good."

"That would be a first," Gates told him. "See that you are."

Beckett gently stroked the back of Castle's hand as they stood staring at the murder board. "Tyson had to find someone to play me," Castle said. "He would need a look alike."

"Where would he find one?" Beckett asked.

"I don't know," Castle replied, "but I know who would. Do you have my home number on your phone? They took mine when I was put in holding. I need to call my mother."

Martha steered Castle toward a publication called "Broadway Casting" and Castle was able to look at archived issues online using Beckett's computer. "Beckett, look," he called. "Four months ago, someone was casting a Richard Castle."

"Ryan, Espo," Beckett yelled across the room. "I need you to check something out."

* * *

The walls of the room were lined with chairs filled with Jack Nicholsons, Chers, and Marilyn Monroes. "Let me guess," said the woman at the desk, "Robert Patkinson and A-Rod."

Esposito scowled. "Esposito and Ryan," he said showing his badge.

"We're investigating a murder," Ryan continued handing the woman a copy of the call for Richard Castles. "Did you place this ad?"

"We did," the woman told him. "We only got one Castle, though. I was thinking of sending over a Jason Bateman, they're pretty much the same look, but the first one got the part and I didn't have to."

"We'll need contact information for him and also for whoever placed the ad," Ryan told her.

* * *

Beckett touched the shoulder of Castle, who had fallen asleep with his head on her desk. "Ryan and Esposito have got Tyson's you," she said "You're going to want to see this."

Beckett joined Ryan and Esposito in interrogation with Paul Dyson, who from the back and sides, looked eerily like Castle. Captain Gates and Castle watched from observation. Esposito showed Dyson the video from the jewelry store on his laptop. "Yeah that's me," Dyson affirmed. "It was a strange gig. I got sent in there to buy some earrings for a reality show."

"Do you recognize this guy?" Beckett asked, showing Dyson a picture of Jerry Tyson.

"Yeah, that's the producer of the reality show."

Castle turned to Gates. "Captain," he began.

Gates stopped him. "I get it Mr. Castle. We have evidence that you were framed by Jerry Tyson. I'll call the D.A. right now."

The interview with Dyson continued. "How did you get paid?" Beckett asked.

"By check," Dyson answered, "Joseph Vacher Enterprises. I never met a Joseph Vacher."

Castle knocked on the window. Beckett came out of the room. "What's the matter, Castle?"

"Joseph Vacher was known as the French Ripper. He was an infamous serial killer. That was another one of Tyson's sick jokes."

Captain Gates returned. "The D.A. Is not going to drop charges yet," she reported. "they still want the other evidence against Mr. Castle cleared up. The have agreed to an immediate arraignment and they won't oppose bail."

* * *

Beckett accompanied Castle to the courtroom, stayed with him while bail was arranged, and drove him back to the loft where Martha and Alexis were waiting to hug him. "Thank you Katherine," Martha emoted, throwing her arms around Kate.

"We're not there yet," Kate told her.

"But he's home!" Martha rejoiced and pointed to an array of take out cartons on the table. "Join us for a celebratory dinner!"

The Thai food was hot and spicy. Kate couldn't resist brushing Rick's hair off his damp forehead. Martha looked at Alexis, inclining her head toward the staircase. "Alexis and I have some things to take care of," Martha announced, leading Alexis away.

"That was subtle," Rick commented, standing and pulling Kate into his arms.

Kate smiled and clasped her hands behind Rick's neck. "It was sweet. We shouldn't waste it."

Rick pulled Kate tightly against his body. "I couldn't agree more."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rick opened his eyes to see vague shadows of Kate getting dressed in the darkness. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"I want to get out of here before Martha and Alexis are up. I need to get back to my place to change."

"Kate," Rick said, "they know we're sleeping together. You don't have to sneak out."

"I know. I'm just not ready to parade it in front of them yet. Shhhh!"

"What?" Rick whispered

"Something coming down in front of the window. I could see it for a second against the moon. I think it might have been a fiber optic camera."

An involuntary shudder swept through Rick. "Tyson is here."

Kate nodded. "He's probably on the roof."

Castle was already pulling on the pants he had discarded the night before. He followed Beckett to the staircase leading to the roof. She drew her weapon and handed Castle her back-up as they approached the door. As Beckett turned the knob, she felt something wet under her fingers. She spotted Tyson at the edge of the roof. "Detective Beckett," he said, "nice of you to accept my invitation."

The sky spun in front of Beckett's eyes and she staggered. "Kate!" Castle called, reaching out to catch her.

Tyson smiled and ran right at them, to the stairs. Castle tried to fire, but couldn't get a decent shot while trying to support the reeling Kate.

* * *

Castle rose as he saw Lanie approaching in the waiting area outside the emergency room. "She's going to be OK," Lanie reassured him. "She was exposed to a hallucinogen, but she's already coming out of it."

"How?" Castle asked.

"It was dissolved in DMSO and went right through her skin when she touched it. She had the taste of garlic in her mouth. It's a dead giveaway."

"Can I see her?" Castle asked.

Lanie nodded and led the way.

"I'm sorry, Castle," Beckett said. "I let him get away."

Castle took Kate's hand and caressed her face. "He drugged you, Kate. He's playing with us. He could have used something fatal, or shot you, or shot me, but he's enjoying the game."

Kate's eyes hardened. "We need to get out in front of him, somehow."

"We will," Castle told her. "CSU is going over every inch of the roof and Ryan and Esposito are canvassing. They'll find something."

"I need to get out of here!"

Castle looked at Lanie. "In a few hours," Lanie assured Kate. "Just as soon as that drug is out of your system."

Castle and Beckett met Ryan and Esposito at the 12th. "The report from CSU isn't in yet," Esposito informed them, "and the canvass turned up nothing."

"How about Tessa's office?" Castle asked. "Has anyone looked at that?"

"We did when we were looking at stuff on Kurtzman," Ryan said, "but we weren't looking for ties to Tyson."

"Look again," Beckett told him. "And we have to look at sources for everything Tyson used, barbed wire, fiber optics, plans for Castle's loft."

"How about DMSO and the hallucinogen he gave you?" Castle asked softly.

Beckett winced, but nodded.

Ryan headed to Tessa's office at Kurtzman Insurance while Beckett, Esposito, and Castle used phone and computers to pursue other leads. "Yo! Got something!" Esposito yelled. "The management company for Castle's loft, sent the plans for a guy who said he was doing some renovations for Castle. They have an address where they sent them."

"Let's check it out," Beckett said.

* * *

The building in Washington Heights was rundown and deserted. Beckett and Esposito entered cautiously, guns drawn, with Castle trailing behind. "Hold up!" Espo yelled, pointing to a tripwire. They stepped carefully over it. The plans for Castle's loft lay on a table. Beckett reached for them.

Lights flashed on and a video began to play on a screen above their heads. Tyson's face smiled at them. "You saw the tripwire," came the taunting voice. "Good for you, Detective, but you missed the infrared motion sensor. Can't win them all. Actually, you can't win any, but tears won't help, will they?"

Tear gas began to pour from vents in the wall. "Get out!" Beckett yelled. They ran for the door, collapsing on a curb with heaving lungs and streaming eyes.

"I'm gonna shoot that scumbag!" Esposito swore.

"Get in line!" Beckett told him.

* * *

Cleaned up, but with eyes still bright red, Beckett, Castle and Esposito met Ryan at the 12th. He had Tessa's appointment calendar. It showed a meeting with a JV. "JV, Joseph Vacher, the same name he used with Paul Dyson," Castle said. Ryan nodded.

The address given was of a building near the East River. "Beckett, this is too easy," Castle said. "This seems like another case of the Millenium Falcon escaping from the Death Star."

"I know, Castle," Beckett agreed. "But it's a lead and we can't let it go. Gates is going to take what we found in that booby trapped building to the D.A., but for now you're still on the hook with a murder charge. And I want to get this guy!"

"No more than we all do, Beckett," Ryan told her, grimly. "It was my gun he took. But we have to do this right. The next booby trap could be C4."

"I'm gonna talk to some of my guys in ESU," Esposito said. "We'll make sure this is done right. That's going to take some time."

"Beckett," Castle said, "You're exhausted. Let me take you to get some rest."

Beckett started to protest, but got a nod from Esposito. "Go on Beckett. I've got this."

* * *

Rick ushered Kate through the door of her apartment and pulled her coat off. "Sit down," he told her, "I'm going to take your boots off."

Kate was too tired to argue and sat on the bed. Rick crouched in front of her, removing the footwear and gently rubbing her feet. Kate gave a little sigh, closed her eyes and lay back. Rick finished his rub and rotated her legs so that she lay lengthwise. Carefully unbuttoning her blouse, he pulled it from her shoulders, then carefully eased her slacks off. Kate never opened her eyes when Rick carefully pulled her oversized sleep shirt down over her head. Stripping down to his t shirt and shorts, Rick cradled Kate in his arms for what remained of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dawn was not even close, but Kate was awake. Rick felt her stir in his embrace. "Kate, there's time," he soothed, stroking her hair. "Try to go back to sleep."

"I can't," Kate told him. "Every time I close my eyes I see his face on that screen, smirking at us. I need to get going. You can sleep a little longer."

"No," Rick replied, "if you're up, I'll go back to my place and change. I'll meet you at the precinct."

* * *

The first streaks of pink were just starting to appear in the sky when the team assembled. Beckett, Ryan, and Esposito were backed by a full strike force. Though cautioned by Beckett to stay back, Castle wore his vest. After a careful check was made for wires or sensors, the door was broken in. A stream of police in armor picked their way carefully to the second floor, alert for hidden hazards. They stopped at the sight of a body suspended from the ceiling by the same barbed wire that had been used at the scene of Tessa's murder, but there was no blood.

When photographs were taken and the body removed, it became evident that it was not a body at all, but a mannequin - with the face of Kate Beckett. "Those are my clothes!" Beckett exclaimed in horror. "He's been to my apartment and he took my clothes!"

Castle wanted to take Kate in his arms, but there were too many eyes, including those of Captain Gates. When they finally returned to her car, he was able to hold her hand unseen. "Kate," Castle said, "I'm going to make sure that Alexis stays in the dorm and I've sent Mother to the Hamptons. Until we get Tyson, I'm not staying at the loft and you shouldn't stay in your apartment. I want to take you to a safe place. I don't care if it's the Four Seasons or Motel Six, but we need somewhere Jerry Tyson doesn't know about."

"Castle, I had an apartment blown up by a serial killer," Kate protested, "I don't want to be driven from my home by another one."

Castle gave a quick glance to see if they were being observed and gently caressed Kate's cheek. "You won't be, it will just be until we catch this S.O.B."

At the precinct, Captain Gates announced what little good news there was. On the basis of the latest evidence, all charges were being dropped against Castle. It seemed a classic case of better late than never, since by this point no one seriously doubted his innocence, but it was welcome nonetheless. CSU had swept not only Tyson's lair, but Beckett's apartment for trace evidence. A finding of horsehair sparked a mad scramble to investigate stables.

Beckett and Castle immersed themselves in tracing sources for the mannequin Tyson had used to represent Kate. It was a frustrating afternoon and evening of dead ends.

* * *

Castle used a key card to access the elevator that would take him and Kate to their suite."Castle, we could have stopped for clothes, or toothbrushes," Kate told him.

"No need," Castle explained as the green light flashed and he opened the door. "The hotel provides all the amenities. The concierge can have some clothes brought up from the boutiques for us to choose from. You need some time to recharge and so do I. Let it happen, Kate. Let me do this for you, for both of us."

"Do you remember the last time we stayed in a luxury hotel together?" Kate asked.

"Of course," Castle answered, "when we went to L.A. to get Mike Royce's killer." Castle smiled wryly. "We had separate bedrooms."

"We almost didn't," Kate told him.

Castle quirked an eyebrow. "You went in your room and closed the door."

"I was scared. But I opened it again. I wanted to come to you, but by the time I tried, you were behind a closed door of your own."

"Wow, I wish I'd known," Castle told her. "It would have been a very different year"

"Did you know Mike wrote me a letter? He thought you and I had something special and he didn't understand why I was fighting it. But you did. When you told me I was hiding in nowhere relationships with men I didn't love because I was afraid to be happy, it was true."

"Are you still afraid?" Castle asked.

"Sometimes," Kate told him, holding his face in her hands, "but not right now."

It was a kiss born of need: the need of comfort, the need of closeness, the need to feel alive and cherished. Rick pulled Kate tightly against him, matching her need with his love. A blaze ignited between them, pulsing in time to the flames dancing in the fireplace. Kate drew her support from Rick's strong arms, her knees barely able to hold her, until Rick swept her up, laying her in the softness of the luxuriant bedding. There was no serial killer, no city, no world, only the two of them, so close as to be indistinguishable, moving to an ancient cadence. The joy of their loving could no longer be contained. It exploded, enveloping them in a cocoon of healing warmth.

With Kate drowsing in his arms, Castle studied the painting over the fireplace, showing a couple gazing at each other lovingly on an old style overstuffed settee. It was simply titled, "On the Horsehair Sofa." "Kate," he whispered excitedly, nudging her shoulder, "I think I know where Tyson is."

Kate opened her eyes and blinked in puzzlement. "How?"

"The horsehair," Castle explained. "Look at the painting! The horsehair didn't come from a stable, it came from old furniture! There was a museum that featured rooms furnished with antiques like that. It also had old uniforms and old movie props. My mother loved it. She said it made her feel young. But the place closed down when the recession hit. It's been closed ever since. It would be just the kind of place Tyson would choose."

"That's quite a leap based on some horsehair, Castle. I don't see Captain Gates buying it," Kate told him. "Ryan and Espo are much more used to your sudden leaps of illogic, but they needed to get some rest as much as we did, especially Espo. We can grab them in the morning to scope it out."

Rick pulled Kate against his bare chest as he kissed her temple. "Let's make it early."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Time and proximity to the Hudson River had taken its toll. The once grand museum was a mass of peeling paint and boarded up windows. As Esposito observed with a sniper scope, there were no obvious signs of occupation, but he knew Tyson would not be obvious. He signaled that he was moving in closer. Beckett and Ryan followed, guns drawn, with Castle a few feet behind. Beckett pointed at the dirt that had accumulated in front of the door, where the faint outline of a footprint could be seen.

Beckett peered between the boards of a window. The inside of the museum was pitch black except for the faintest light coming from an upper floor. She pointed an index finger upwards. Quietly, Kate used lock picks on the door. Using her flashlight, Beckett led the way to the upper level. Faint early morning sun filtered through a dust covered skylight. The group moved carefully through nineteenth century tableaus. A separate room was dedicated to an old style police station, complete with figures in uniform. Beckett caught a flash of movement just before a figure fired and ran to the next gallery.

Burning metal grazed Castle's head as Beckett and Esposito pursued the fleeing figure while Ryan called for back-up. The light was too dim and there were too many places to hide. Tyson was not in sight. Expecting him to be right behind her, Beckett turned to look for Castle, eyes wide with panic when he wasn't there. Sirens screaming, blue and whites arrived to circle the building as Beckett retraced her steps. The first thing she saw was the blood seeping from Castle's blood soaked hair and spreading in an ominous stain across the floor. She ran to him, desperately feeling for a pulse. Breath whooshing out in a sigh as she felt the beat under her fingers, she grabbed for he phone to call the EMTs.

* * *

The ambulance ride to the hospital seemed endless. Beckett's pants were streaked with red where she had cradled Castle's head while awaiting help, but she didn't feel the dampness against her legs. Squeezing a hand that didn't squeeze back, she saw only the face almost as pale as the bandage above it.

Lanie arrived to sit with Kate as she awaited the results of an MRI. "You know, girlfriend," Lanie said, "you two are going to have to stop getting yourselves put in the hospital. Perlmutter is filling in and he's even grumpier than usual."

Kate smiled. "It doesn't seem possible. I'm sure he'll blame everything on Castle. He always does." Kate's smile faded as her eyes brimmed with unshed tears. "Lanie, it took so much for us to be together, I can't lose him now."

"Oh honey," Lanie comforted. "I know."

A man in scrubs approached. "Detective Beckett?" he asked.

Kate sprang to her feet. "Yes."

"The MRI is clean There's no bleed. Mr. Castle is in and out of consciousness, but he knows who he is and where he is. It's a good sign. You can sit with him if you like."

"Go," Lanie told her. "I need to get back to the lab before Perlmutter explodes, but you call me if you need anything."

Kate followed the doctor down the hall, pulled a chair up next to Castle's bed, and took his hand. She rejoiced as sapphire blue was slowly revealed with lift of long lashes. "Kate, hi. What happened?"

"Tyson's bullet grazed that hard head of yours. You've got twelve stitches."

"Oh, God Kate, did they have to shave my hair?" Castle reached up and gingerly felt around the wound. "They did! Tell me you don't find me less attractive."

Kate stroked the ample strands that still remained and lightly kissed his lips. "Don't worry. battle wounds just make you sexier."

Castle gazed around the room. "You didn't call Alexis and my mother, did you?"

"No." Kate reassured him. "I knew you wouldn't want to worry them just because you got a scratch on your head."

"Good," Castle said. "They didn't need to see this. Wait, a scratch on my head? What happened to a sexy battle wound?"

Kate started to laugh as Ryan and Esposito knocked on the doorframe. "How are you doing, Castle?" Ryan asked.

"You tell me," Castle told them. "Did you get Tyson?"

Esposito shook his head. "Bro, we had uniforms search that whole building. He wasn't there."

"How could he get out?" Kate asked. "The place was surrounded by cops."

"I don't know what to tell you," Esposito said, "We couldn't find him. We have a detail watching the place in case he comes back."

"They'll never see him," Castle said grimly.

* * *

Castle had been released from the hospital with the agreement that he would be under the watchful eyes of Kate Beckett and the hotel physician. Kate had tucked him in bed with a remote control that gave him access to the world of entertainments the hotel had to offer. A wide screen movie played on the oversized flat screen television. She spoke softly into a room phone from the sitting area. "What are you doing?" Castle asked. "Just working on a surprise for you for later, Kate told him with a teasing smile."

"Hear anything from Ryan and Esposito?" Castle asked.

"Still no sign of Tyson," Beckett reported. "They found where he bought that mannequin of me, but it led nowhere. He paid in cash."

"So we're back at square one. It doesn't make sense, Kate. How did he get out of that building?"

"I don't know, Castle, but we'll figure it out. How's your head?"

"It hurts," Castle complained.

"Do you want a pill?" Beckett asked?

"No Castle said, "the last thing I want right now is to be loopy, but you could come up here and kiss it better."

Kate gave Castle a saucy look and climbed on the bed. Carefully, she touched her lips gently near the bandage, leaving a trail of featherlight kisses. Castle relaxed against soft pillows. He started to close his eyes, but caught sight of something on the screen. "Kate, stop!"

Kate pulled away. "Did I hurt you?" she asked, fingertips lightly stroking his face.

"No!," Castle answered excitedly, "look at the movie. Those pirates, they're using a sea entrance to bring treasure into their lair. The museum is right on the Hudson River. We need to find out if there's some kind of access by boat, maybe something that was used by bootleggers."

Kate was already reaching for her phone to call Ryan.

"Ryan's going to get back to us as soon as he can get the records from the archives," Kate reported.

"So what do we do in the meantime?" Castle asked.

Kate snuggled into his side. "I'm sure we'll think of something."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A light knock sounded at the door at six A.M. and a trolley was pushed into the suite bearing a pot of coffee, a basket of croissants and an assortment of fresh fruit. There was also a small bag which the smartly uniformed server informed Kate was from the concierge. Kate thanked the young man, signed the check and happily sent him on his way.

Castle looked relaxed in sleep, almost like a little boy, and Kate hated to wake him, but she also knew that he wouldn't want to miss any part of the search for Tyson. "Rick," she whispered, brushing back a couple of strands that had fallen across his forehead, "breakfast is here."

Without opening his eyes, Rick reached out a hand to find her. His fingers wove through the hair at the back of her neck and he brought her head toward his, meeting her lips with his own. He opened his eyes to look into hers. "Good morning."

"How are you feeling?" Kate asked. "Head still hurt?"

"Yeah, but it's OK."

"Good, cause we should be ready to go when Ryan calls."

"Ready and eager."

After breakfast, with some help from Kate to avoid soaking his bandage in the shower, Castle stood dressed and ready in front of a mirrored wardrobe door frowning at his less than perfect hair. "Maybe this will help," Kate said, handing him the bag that had been brought up with breakfast."

Castle examined the contents and grinned at a cap emblazoned with "NYPD Helper." He pulled Kate to him for a kiss. "That's perfect."

Kate's cell buzzed. She put it on speaker so Castle could hear. Ryan had obtained old city maps of the area of the museum. They showed a small inlet from the river that seemed to run right into the bluff where the building was constructed. In addition, the plans for the building showed an ancient cellar that had not been unearthed when the building had been searched.

"Tyson could be in that cellar right now!" Castle exclaimed.

"Or he could have gotten out by boat without anyone seeing him," Beckett added. "We're going to have to coordinate with the harbor police before we go in there again. I need to call the Captain."

* * *

Captain Gates set up a war room at the 12th. There were representatives from the harbor division and ESU as well as Beckett, Ryan, Esposito, and Castle. Plans were posted on the whiteboard and assignments carefully made. The group piled into two vans to meet with a small army of uniformed officers surrounding the museum.

The door to the cellar stairs had been hidden, carefully blended into a wall. Rifle bearing armored officers opened it and cautiously descended, followed by Esposito, Beckett and Ryan. Kate had convinced Castle to keep his distance and he grudgingly brought up the rear. High powered lights were used to cut through the inky blackness, searching both for Tyson, or any means of escape. The cellar walls were full of alcoves which might once have been used to house wine or whiskey. A heavy metal door was built into an outside wall bearing a padlock, which was dispatched with bolt cutters. The door opened into a small grotto where a motorized dinghy was tethered.

Castle peered through the door at the boat. "If that boat is here, Tyson probably is too," he cautioned Beckett.

"Castle, if he is, we'll find him," Beckett replied reassuringly. Beckett shined her light into each alcove along the walls in turn, finally reaching one near the stairway. A black clad figure sprang from under the stairs, stunning Beckett, knocking her gun and her light from her hands, and dragging her to the stairs with an arm at her throat and a gun to her head.

"I've got your woman, Castle," Tyson shouted, moving backwards up the stairs with Kate in his grasp.

Castle picked up Beckett's gun and pursued Tyson up the stairs with the rest of the police close behind him. Tyson frustrated them by continuing to use Beckett as a shield and moving toward the staircase to the upper floor. Under constant pursuit, passing through the array of galleries, Tyson made his way to a wall that faced the river.

"Tyson! Give it up! There's no where to go," Esposito shouted.

Tyson continued to drag Beckett with him to an antique bathing machine standing against the wall. As Tyson opened the door to the relic, Beckett jammed a hard elbow into Tyson's solar plexus and darted away. Castle fired Beckett's gun simultaneously with the handguns and rifles held by the police as the door closed.

The entrance to the bathing machine was a mass of splintered wood. With a room full of guns trained on it, Castle pulled it open, expecting, hoping, to see the dead body of his nemesis. There was no body. Another door on the back side of the machine was open to a window in the outer wall. A few drops of blood were on the edge of the window. The river flowed below.

* * *

Castle and Beckett watched as divers searched for Tyson's body. "They're not going to find it Castle" stated grimly.

"Castle, what are you talking about?" Beckett asked. "You shot him. Every cop in the room shot him and he went into the river. He's dead."

"Don't you see, Beckett," Castle asked. "He needs us to think he's dead, so he can start over again, start the killing again. Otherwise he would have killed both of us long before this. It was the only way we'd stop looking for him. It had to be public and it had to be final. He got what he wanted."

"Castle," Beckett said, taking his hands, "it's over. He's dead."

Castle pulled away, looking toward the river and half whispered to himself,"For now."

* * *

Castle checked every window and every closet in the loft. "He's not here, Castle," Kate said. "He's gone."

"Just the same," Castle told her. "I'm going to get a new security system. If he could get in, someone else might. I'll get Powell to recommend something and test it for me."

"You're going to get a master thief to help you with your security system?"

"Who better?" Castle asked, "unless you think I should ask Serena Kaye."

"Nooo," Beckett told him firmly. "Powell will be fine, but what can I do to make you feel secure tonight?"

"Well Detective," Castle said pulling Kate against him, "you sleep with a gun and I sleep with you. That should do it."

Kate wrapped her arms around his waist. "And how can you be sure I won't use my gun to shoot you?"

"Because," Castle told her, playing with the top button of her blouse, "I know how much you'd hate the paperwork."

* * *

Footsteps crunched on the roof of the loft accompanied by triumphant laughter.

Finis?

A/N Enough creepiness for now. A little 3XK can keep a good night's sleep away. Coming up: Drop When You Shop. Meredith insists on taking Kate shopping for her trousseau and they find a body. The victim is part of a group of friends who all went to the same New York City special high school. Who did it? Thank you all for the reviews. I wish everyone caught in the weather safe passage. Love, Sally


End file.
